Highly filled polyester containing molding compositions having ceramic like properties may be formed into diverse articles for use in applications where repetitive contact with diverse objects may be anticipated. These articles may become scratched or abraded and it is desirable to provide abrasion resistant coatings which may be readily applied to formed articles in order to prevent damage and loss of gloss. In addition, it is also desirable to provide an abrasion resistant coating which will tenaciously adhere to the surface of a highly filled polyester based article and will also provide good surface gloss. Further criteria that are important in an abrasion resistant coating is the ability to resist staining and resist the effect of water and to protect the substrate from discoloration by exposure to light.
The applicants have discovered that particular coatings may be applied to a polyester based article to give it enhanced abrasion resistance.
The water resistance and tenacious adherence of these coatings on a highly filled polyester based resin article, which has ceramic like qualities were impossible to predict. This is because it is not possible to predict if a particular coating will have sufficient adherence so that it will adhere to a highly filled polyester resin containing composition.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an abrasion resistant coating to a highly filled polyester based article.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an abrasion resistant coating to a highly filled polyester based article wherein the abrasion resistant coating adheres tenaciously to the surface.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an abrasion resistant coating for a highly filled polyester based article wherein the abrasion resistant coating has good adhesion in a water soak test.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an abrasion resistant coating for a highly filled polyester based article wherein the abrasion resistant coating has good stain resistance.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an abrasion resistant coating for a highly filled polyester based article wherein the abrasion resistant coating has good gloss.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the specification.